Marco Annicelli
Marco Annicelli is an antagonist from the soap opera The Young and the Restless and is played by Peter Bergman. Marco is notably Jack Abbott's doppelganger brought into Genoa City by Victor Newman and was introduced in 2015. History A drug lord imprisoned in Peru, he is freed by Victor and brought to Genoa City in an effort to create a merger between Newman Enterprises and Jabot Cosmetics. The real Jack Abbott is then kidnapped by Kelly Andrews and held captive in an unknown island while the real Marco begins to move in and convinces everyone, including Jack's fiance Phyllis Summers (Who Marco marries), that he is really Jack and is burying the hatchet with Victor to sign off on the merger. However, Marco, much like the real Jack, begins to rebel against Victor and is even blamed for the double homicide of Austin Travers and GCPD Officer Courtney Sloane. Marco also discovers that Adam Newman (who is posing as Gabriel Bingham) is really Victor's son but lies, telling Victor that he found out Gabriel was really Jack's son. Marco eventually learns that Jack is alive and is being held captive on a drug ship with a price placed on his head as he is believed to be Marco. The real Marco eventually wins the auction, but Jack causes the boat to explode and manages to escape with Marco's lover. Marco devises a plan with most of Victor's known enemies to frame him for embezzling money but Kyle Abbott accidentally lets the plan against Victor slip to Victor's granddaughter Summer. Despite this, Marco's plan succeeds and Victor is still arrested. When Victor is released on bail, Adam discovers Marco's true identity and is blackmailed into helping Marco take down Victor once more by helping to fake his death and frame Victor for the murder, planning to threaten Nikki Newman and goad Victor into shooting him while he is wearing a bulletproof vest. However, Marco's ex-lover overhears the plans while spying at Newman-Abbott on behalf of the real Jack who had recently made it back into town and tells him. At the park, Marco and Victor meet and Marco is quickly shot by Victor as Adam emerges from his hiding spot as it is left open-ended as to whether Victor shot Marco or Jack. It is revealed in the next episode that the real Jack was shot and Marco shows up shortly after the shooting, disappearing and is then found by his former lover that he believed to been dead. While arguing with her about confessing who he really is, the two wreck in a lake with his lover claiming that he is dead. Marco is then revealed to be alive and is later held captive at the cabin where the murder of Austin Travers happened by Phyllis and Marisa. Jack shows up and almost comes close to stabbing Marco and killing him until Marisa manages to talk him down, only for Victor to walk in and want to go through with it himself although he also stops. Marco is then taken back to the Peruvian prison where he was found and has his ear severed in order to easily tell the difference between Marco and Jack should the former ever return to Genoa City. Category:Criminals Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:TV Show Villains